Return to MiddleEarth
by VinGoldust
Summary: Greg Jacobson must now return to Middle-Earth to save his parents from the Emperor Piccalo.


The rain poured down, as lights from the windows lit up the drops. Inside the small hobbit hole, Greg Jacobson and his friend, Tropa Hazerdine, sat by the fire, smoking pipes and telling each other of news that had come about since the last time they had spoken. After Greg, Gandalf and Riven had come to this place, many other hobbits, elves, and men also came. They set up a striving community named Korndalf. This place was named so after the last reigning King of the Elves. Yes, ever since the leave, the men and Elves went to war and the Men were successful. The elven King Korndalf was killed in cold blood, and the elves wanted revenge. They searched far and wide to find any other people who would help them in their cause and they came across a group of Goblins outside of Hobbiton. The Goblins agreed to help. When the elves and goblins returned the Men had already set up an entire civilization. The Elves and Goblins took the first town they found and made it their own base. The Goblins then took the advantage and contacted the Trolls that still dwelled in Hobbiton. They now had reinforcements, and they turned on the Elves. More and more goblins poured in from the hole that the Elves and goblins made. The Men finally realized that they were in trouble and began to mobilize to take out this army. The Human-Goblin war was born. The Elves didn't know what to do, so they decided to join the Humans and tell them that the Goblins broke through on their own. But on this rainy night, one single Elf would tell others how this really happened. "Yes, yes,"Greg said to Tropa, "I know that Gandalf is having trouble with his business, but that's what you get when you just heal people without asking for money before hand." "So true, Greg," Tropa responded. "you know, I also heard that there's a new elf in town. He looks like a wanderer and looks awfully like Riven Curranstien." "Really? I didn't know that my old friend was back so soon." Greg took a sip from his cup of tea. "Did you find out if he's stopping by or not?" "No, you don't get it. He looks like Riven, but its not him. I even tried to talk to him. He said that I was mistaken." There then was a knocking at the front door. Greg slowly stood up and walked over to the very elaborate door. He opened it to reveal a tall skinny man in a black hood and cape. Greg could not see his face or clothing due to the darkness. "Yes, can I help you?" Greg spoke after a period. "Are you the one they call Greg Jacobson?" The dark man said in a voice that resembled Riven's. "Why, yes, I am him." "I need you to assist me in taking a message back to the land of Middle-Earth. Will you help me?" "It depends, how long will you need my help?" "I will need you long enough to take my message to the Human Castle. Now, I ask again, will you help me?" "I guess so. When do we leave?" "Right now. Gather what ever you want and even bring Mr. Hazerdine if you please to. But it is imperative that we leave tonight. The more time we waste here, the more Humans and Elves are killed over in Middle- Earth." "Well, if you put it that way, come along Tropa, we must be on our way." "Hold it!" Tropa said, "How do we know that this guy won't just kill us once we're out of Korndalf." "Everything he has said is true." Gandalf appeared behind the man in the dark clothing. "It is true that the Humans and Elves are at war once more. Even worse that the Goblins and Trolls have returned to the land of Middle-Earth. You must travel with him to Middle-Earth to deliver the message. Also, you must travel there to retrieve your father and mother, Greg." Greg almost fainted. His father and mother were still alive after all these years. The news almost flattened him. He quickly gathered up all that he wanted to take with him, and walked out the door. Tropa followed closely behind them. "Greg," Tropa spoke up, "what ever happened to your parents?" "When I was about twenty-five, my parents decided to go off on a trip together to visit with the King of the Humans, Louis. Apparently when they arrived at the castle, the Trolls had seized the palace, and my parents were killed in the confusion of the Humans retaking the Kingdom. Sir William J. Curranstien IV also traveled with them and when he returned by himself, he told me everything that had happened. I was devastated. I then decided to keep my mother's business alive and made and sold things for profit. I just have been working ever since then, then the two great wars arose and I fled with Riven to Korndalf. That's it, that's all there is to the story of how my parents left. But I mean, if they're alive, then, wow, this will be great!" The two hobbits tried desperately to keep up with the quickly moving dark figure and Gandalf. "Pardon me," Tropa spoke up once on the outskirts of Korndalf. "Could you possibly slow down a little bit. Greg and I are having trouble keeping up with you two." "Do not worry," Gandalf replied just turning his head enough to look at Tropa. "We do not have too far to go before we meet up with a friend who will have safe transport for us all." "Who exactly is this friend of yours, Gandalf?" "Riven Curranstien." Greg sharply snapped to attention at the sound of Riven's name. "He's here in Korndalf?" Greg blurted out. "Has my good friend really returned from his journey back to Middle-Earth?" "He has and he hasn't. While in Middle-Earth, Riven met up with a creature named Piccalo. Piccalo is a very dangerous creature from the future. He stands seven feet tall with green skin and long ears to hear from far away. Piccalo came to Middle-Earth shortly before the two great wars ended. He battled with the Elves for a short time, then he went out seeking a way to return to his own time. "While on that journey he met up with a Wizard called Bayird. Bayird cast a spell over Piccalo and made him denounce his ways of good and turn to evil. Piccalo now is in control of the Elven Empire. He took over in a time of need for the Elves. His plans are actually quite simple. He plans to keep the Humans on his side up to the point where the Goblins and Trolls are all gone, then while the men are celebrating, he too will turn on the Humans. As we speak, he is teaching them the art of energy-use. He has found a way to use his own energy as a weapon. "Now I am afraid there are more to his plans. After all that has been accomplished, he will start an invasion to those places outside of Middle-Earth. You must tell Emperor Vin, the human leader, about what is to happen if he trusts Piccalo to much. Meanwhile, our dark friend here and Riven will journey to the northern part of Middle-Earth in search of this Wizard Bayird." "Um, Gandalf." Greg said. "You never told me what happened to Riven." "Oh, well, Riven was killed by Piccalo. When Riven was very young in Rivendell, his father cast a spell on him that if he is killed by an evil force, Riven would not die but help those opposed to the evil force that had claimed his life. Piccalo is now evil and he killed Riven shortly after Piccalo was taken over." "I get it now," Tropa spoke up, "So, we're going to tell Emperor Vin about Piccalo's plan and you guys will go get Bayird." "It's still not that simple. Greg's father holds the key to Bayird's demise. Jaysin Jacobson still has the Dragonheart sword, and it is the only instrument that can vanquish the evil Bayird. You journey will be long and dangerous, Greg. I wish you luck." With those last words Gandalf faded back into the darkness. "Are you guys coming or what?" The Dark man was already half way down the hill when the two hobbits continued. "By the way," Greg said as he and Tropa rushed up to join their companion. "what can we call you?" "You may call me Korigan. I am the son of Kayklunk, the Great Elven warrior of the future. I, like Piccalo, am from the future. I am here to get my friend back."  
  
"Lord Piccalo," The emperor of man said walking up to his ally who took the liberty to sit in the Royal Throne, "May I ask exactly what you are doing?" "You can ask all you want, Vin," The green creature replied rising from the chair. "But I just might not answer you." "Piccalo, you will answer me when I ask you a question. The men do not really need your people's help in defeating the Goblins and Trolls. We can do that on our own. You were the one who begged us for help, not the other way around. Now, I ask once more, what were you doing in my throne?" "Since you put it that way. I was waiting for you to return so that we may discuss our attack on the rebellion." "I thought we already went over this once. We get all the Goblins and Trolls in one all out battle, they will only attack at night, so we will have to keep the fight going until the sun rises. All the Trolls will be stone, and the Goblins will realize that they are out numbered." "Sounds like a simple enough plan. What about this small rumored band coming east from the Shire?" "They are of no consequence. Greg merely wants his father and mother back and that is what I intend to give him. As we speak, they are being brought up from the dungeon and into nicer quarters." "Do you plan to give Jaysin his sword back?" Piccalo's tone almost made him sound like he was frightened. "Yes, I do." Vin responded after a short pause. Afterwards, he stared straight into the eyes of his namek ally. "I sense a slight fear in your eyes, Piccalo. Are you afraid of this hobbit?" "No, just that, the sword, the Dragonheart, has a history of being in the hands of tyrants, murderers, and every person who has ever held that sword has turned practically insane and goes on the rampage. With the power of the sword at their command, they are almost unbeatable." "You say 'almost.'" "Yes, the only way to defeat anyone who yields the sword, is to remove their heart." "Then tell me exactly how the Goblins got the sword away from Jaysin in the first place." "He did not know how to harness the power. I do. Yet, I cannot touch the sword of power. It is evil to my people and the elves. You on the other hand are not of elvish origin, and can use the power of the sword to defeat all of these goblins and trolls without the assistance of the sun." "If what you say is true, then Jaysin will want the sword back himself. How do we keep him from finding it?" "Tell him that the Goblins have it. That way, he will help us in the attack against the rebellion." "Nice plan. I like it. General, bring me the sword called Dragonheart!"  
  
The darkness almost consumed the river as Greg, Tropa, and Korigan all walked up to a boat waiting at the dock. Another dark man stood on the boat facing the travelers. "A hoy there!" Korigan yelled out to the man. "May we board the ship?" "Who are you?" "I am Korigan, son of Kayklunk, this is Tropa Hazerdine and the son of the great Jaysin Jacobson, Greg." "Greg Jacobson? Is it really you, Greg?" The man pulled off his hood which covered his face to reveal Riven Curranstien underneath. "It has been a long time, my friend." "Riven," Greg responded with a tear coming to his eye. "It has been way too long, old friend." The three travelers boarded the boat and they all sailed out to sea. Their destination was Middle-Earth. They would land on the seaside boundary of the Shire. As night grew into day, and day into another night, they reached the seaside of The Shire. Riven steered the boat down into an open river, only after Korigan said it was safe for them to pass into it. "Tell me, Riven," Tropa spoke up breaking the silence, "what exactly happened to you when you ran into Piccalo?" "Well," The elf explained, "I was traveling back to Hobbiton to see my Grandfather's grave. I reached Hobbiton to find that there was no one alive there. I paid my respects to Grandfather's grave, and I suddenly felt as if there was a giant evil force around me. The feeling surrounded me and I felt as if I was in danger. "I drew my sword and prepared to fight anything that was trying to attack me. Yet, I saw nothing. Out of the darkness of the night, I witnessed an old man dressed in a black gothic robe shoot lightening at another elf. This elf was nothing I ever saw before. He was very tall and green all over. His blood was purple. I saw it trickling off his head and chest. This elf created a shield of light to protect himself, but it was not enough. The blast knocked him numerous feet back. He landed hard. After a while he tried to get up, but failed. The old man walked slowly over to the elf and placed his hand on the elf's forehead. A bright light shown out from the elf's head. He screamed in terror. It is a sound I will never forget. "After this, the man stood up and just vanished. I rushed over to the elf to offer my assistance. 'Brother elf,' I said, 'I have seen that you are hurt, do you need help?' 'NO!' He screamed out. 'Run as fast as you can away from here!' 'But your hurt.' 'That doesn't matter. I am no longer the namek that I once was. That wizard is attempting to control my mind. I say again, RUN!' "I rose immediately and ran as fast as I could toward the sea. Apparently, I was not fast enough. The 'namek' rose quickly, and totally healed. He rose his hand as I looked back. I saw a small ball of light come out of his hand, fly through the air, and connect with my chest. "That is the last thing I remember from our encounter. I awoke much later in Gandalf's wagon. He told me that I had not died but I was now attracted to the life of the wizard Bayird. When he dies, I will pass into the next world. But, I also cannot turn away from this pain I feel when his is alive. I will have an urge to kill him until he is dead. Piccalo has nothing to do with my revenge. That is why Korigan is here. Once Bayird is dead, Piccalo will be set free, and so will I." "Quiet!" Korigan said ducking down into the boat, "I feel that there is other powerful creatures about. Is it possible that Piccalo has created his army by now?" "It could be possible, but the things you tell us, about using your energy and such, I can barely understand how to use it. How could Piccalo get simple-minded orks and goblins to use it so quickly?" "No, they don't know how to use their energy, they're just much more powerful now. Greg, turn off the light." "Right," Greg stood up slightly to blow the light out. The four crouched down low, all alert. Korigan pulled up his bow, and readied an arrow. "If you can harness your energy, why don't you just blow them up?" "The light shown off by the blast will give off our position. It's better to use their own weapons against them. I sense only one of them can detect KI." "What's KI?" Tropa said sounding confused. "It's your energy. Everyone has their own KI. If you know how to read it, you can tell exactly who is who and where they are by not even seeing them." "Oh." Tropa slid down into the boat even more after hearing that. "Don't worry though. I can use my own energy to block him from sensing any of you." "I can see their lamps." Riven spoke up still steering the boat down the river. "They are armed for battle. They expect to meet up with a grand army at the sea's edge." "Indeed they do. To bad for them. If we're lucky, they will just pass us by. If not, we're in trouble." "All we do now is wait." The four waited and waited, while they floated down the river. Occasionally, Korigan would tense up and get ready to fire an arrow at an unsuspecting Ork. Soon, all the orks were behind them, and the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"Orkaasay shu nokca kesheea." Emperor Vin spoke the words over and over in his chambers. "Am I saying them right, Piccalo?" "Yes, your majesty," Piccalo responded sitting in a chair against the wall, "you are." "Good. Captain! Bring in the Dragonheart!" The double doors opened and a man dressed in a captain uniform walked in carrying the sword on a large black cloth. Vin grabbed the handle and raised into the air. "Leave us now." "My Emperor," Piccalo stood up. "I will be leaving you to do this yourself.' "No, you will stay an witness me become the greatest king that ever lived." Vin stood in the middle of the room and spoke, "Orkaasay shu nokca kesheea!" The blade of the sword glowed red and shown brightly. Vin repeated the words again and the sword grew more bright. A voice came from the sword itself. "You hold the mighty DRAGONHEART. Tell me your name, so that I may serve you to your end, my master." "I am......" Vin started to say his name. "PICCALO!" Piccalo lunged forward and grabbed the sword out of Vin's hand. "I AM THE ONE CALLED PICCALO, AND YOU WILL SERVE ME!!" "So be it!" The voice said. A holster appeared at Piccalo's side. "You are now the beholder of the great sword DRAGONHEART!" "Emperor Vin, your time is up as King of the Men."  
  
The boat slid up onto the sandy beach and the two elves and the two hobbits exited the vessel. Riven turned around to Greg and Tropa to give them swords to defend themselves. "Be careful," Korigan said, "The orks are probably long gone, but the Goblins could still be here. Riven, do you know the fastest route to get to Rivendell?" "Indeed, I do." Riven responded starting into the woods ahead of the others. "Until we arrive at Hobbiton, everyone keep close, and very quiet." They all agreed and closely followed Riven. Though many sounds were heard in the forest, not a single Goblin could be seen. Riven thought that this indeed was very odd, even for the Goblin troops. They weaved in and out of the trees of the dense forest. Soon, they all came to a clearing where many mounds of dirt rose out of the ground. "My old home." Greg spoke out loud. "I've missed it so much." "Korigan," Riven turned to his elf companion, "do you know if anyone is out there?" "Hang on," Korigan closed his eyes and concentrated on the homes in front of him. "Yes, there is someone out here. But, it's not elf, hobbit, man or namek." "So, there's Goblins out there." Tropa said unsheathing his sword, readying it for battle. "No, Tropa. Their not Goblins either. They can't be trolls or orks. Wait! Now I know. Its a dragon. I felt this same feeling in the future whenever the Dragon Darkmind was summoned. Could it be possible that he is here in the past as well?" "I don't know." Riven spoke up. "But since he exists in the future, it is possible that if we attack him, we all could die?" "That's probably true. Let's go around him, so we do not wake him. Lead on Riven."  
  
"Men of Middle-Earth!" Lord Piccalo stood on the balcony of the Human castle with all of Vin's followers beneath him. "It has happened that a Goblin assassin has murdered your king. I, as king of the elves, shall now lead you into battle where we will be victorious! Men, follow me to the destruction of the Goblins and Trolls, once and for all!" The crowd cheered with rage as they began filing out of the courtyard toward the front line of the battle. Piccalo turned and went back inside. "My lord," A human soldier entered Piccalo's chamber, "the hobbit wants to know where his sword is. He is getting most irate about it." "Make a copy of the Dragonheart, and give him the copy. That should shut him up for a while." "Yes, my lord."  
  
"I have not seen that sword in years." The hobbit Jaysin walked back and forth in his room. "I don't understand it, Kristin. When I had that sword it was like I was invincible. Now, that it is no longer in my hand, I want to kill anyone who gets in my way of it. Could it be that after I spoke those magic words told to me by William, I became attached to it?" "I don't know," the old, yet beautiful hobbit Kristin stood up from her chair and walked over to her husband. "But what I do know is that you're probably scaring the hell out of Emperor Vin. You and your talk about tearing the castle down, and killing everyone in sight. You've even got me, your own wife scared half to death." "I am sorry, my dear. Once I get that sword back, we will be out of this place forever." "Of course, dear."  
  
The journey through Mirkwood forest was considerably easy. The only thing the travelers had to deal with was a group of wood-elves that had gone under the evil wizard's command. "There it is, Gentleman," Riven said coming over the top of the valley. "welcome to Rivendell." They all took a moment to take in the beauty of Rivendell. For even though it was mostly destroyed, Rivendell still had a presence that could not be ignored. "We shall stay here for the night, when dawn breaks, it will not be long until we reach the Human's Castle." "No, it will not be long." Gandalf appeared out of no where right behind them. "When you arrive at the Human's Castle. Ask immediately to see your parents. Apparently, the sword called Dragonheart has found it's way into Piccalo's hand. And it gets worse. Piccalo knows all the magic spells and words to use for Dragonheart. He is attempting, as we speak, to bring out the true power of the Dragonheart. Fortunately for us, the Dragonheart is still a part of Jaysin Jacobson, its original owner." "Then, how did William Curranstien know of its power?" "He is the one who made it. When William and Jaysin were friends, Jaysin wanted a sword that could make him invincible. William said he could make the most powerful sword ever made. All Jaysin had to do was to bring in the heart of a dragon. "Jaysin set out and got the heart of the dragon Darkmind. Once the heart of the dragon was gone, he turned into seven glowing yellow balls and each set off in a different direction. Jaysin returned with the heart and William used elven-magic to create the sword Dragonheart. "Using the proper words, anyone can claim the entire power for themselves. But, the only way to do this is that all the past owners must be dead. Once Piccalo figures this out, Jaysin and even Kristin will die." "No!" Greg stepped forward to Gandalf. "I did not leave my home across the sea in hopes to save my parents to have them killed by some evil- crazed lunatic Namek! My parents will not die, and my father will have his sword back at his side!" "Good. Now, let us keep going. We do not have time to sit and discuss. Riven, Korigan, when we reach the Lonely Mountain, you two go north in search of the Wizard Bayird." "Of course, Gandalf." Riven spoke and started into the valley of Rivendell.  
  
The door of Jaysin's chamber opened and a soldier entered holding a sword in his hands. "Great Jaysin Jacobson," the soldier said, "here is the sword you want so much. I give thee the Dragonheart." "Excellent," Jaysin said picking up the sword from the man's hand. "leave me! I wish to examine my sword and if there is any damage to it, I will kill you first." "Right." the soldier turned and left closing and locking the door behind him. "Finally, the sword Dragonheart is mine once more. Kristin, get me the book of sacred spells. I need to immediately get all power under my control." Kristin handed Jaysin a thick torn book which had elvish writing on the front. "This book was a gift to me from the great William Curranstien. It will help us get out of here and get back to Hobbiton, or what is left of it." He flipped through the pages until he came to a page in the middle of the book. He raised the sword into the air and spoke the words written. "Orkaasay shu nokca kesheea!" Jaysin stood in the middle of the room with the sword in the air. "Nothing happened! How can this be? This is the Dragonheart!" "What if no one else knew of the power of the Dragonheart? Could it be that the sword is still under your control?" Kristin asked standing looking at the sword. "If that is true than this next spell should work. Suraa Zitchu Kayeeka!" Still, the sword did nothing. "This is not the real Dragonheart!! Where is VIN!??"  
  
"Sir!" a soldier burst into the royal chambers of Lord Piccalo. "The hobbit is shouting that we did not give him the real Dragonheart. He has discovered that we copied the sword. What should we do? He is demanding to speak with Emperor Vin." "Bring him in. I will deal with him myself." Piccalo stood and drew the sword Dragonheart from his side. "He says he wants the sword, oh, he'll get it." Soon after, the doors to Piccalo's chamber opened again. This time it was the hobbit Jaysin Jacobson behind them. "I demand that you give me the Dragonheart!" Jaysin spoke aloud. "If you do not, then I assure you that all of you will die!" "Great Jaysin of Hobbiton." Piccalo spoke rising from his throne. "It is a great honor to finally meet you." "Dispense with the honors, Piccalo. Give me my sword!" "Oh, you mean this?" Piccalo drew out the sword at his side once more. "Is this the sword that you want. Well, in that case, come and get it!" Jaysin sprinted straight for Piccalo. The evil lord quickly moved aside letting the hobbit crash into the wall. Then with one quick swipe, he beheaded the great hobbit warrior. He turned to Kristin Jacobson and raised his sword high into the air.  
  
"Tell me, Kristin," Piccalo said, "Did you love your husband?" "Yes," Kristin replied standing up to Piccalo, a person whom she did not fear, "I loved him with all my heart. Now, no one else will ever achieve my love as much as he did.' "Please. Love is not what I want of you. I personally dispise hobbits. I want the book that Jaysin used to attach himself to the sword. Either give it to me or you will join your late-husband." "If you kill me, then the book will be destroyed. An elf named William Curranstien linked myself and Jaysin to that book. If we both were to die , then the book would be no more. So, I say go ahead and kill me. It won't get you anything." "Don't tempt me, Kristin. You do not know how much I would love to just slice you in two. Yet, if what you say is true, then you have to stay alive. Guards, search her room. If you find the book, bring it to me." A few guards ran off immediately to Kristin's room. "You won't find it, Piccalo." Kristin turned and began to walk out of the royal chambers. "Even if you do, you won't be able to use it. It is written entirely in elvish." "HA!" Piccalo lowered and put his sword away. "You honestly think that being written in elvish will stop me from reading the book? You really are a pathetic race. I can read elvish. It is a second language to me. Face it, you have lost, Kristin." "Not yet." Kristin continued down the hall towards her room. "You will perish soon, Piccalo."  
  
"Amazing." Riven stood up from examining the chared ground. "I didn't know that the elves gave up Rivendell so easily." "They did not give it up easily." Gandalf said walking up to him. "They tried their best to defend against the Goblins. But it did not come down to who was stronger, or who had the more powerful army, Piccalo was the one who caused the elves to fall." "He will pay dearly for what he has done to the Elf race!" "Yes, he will." Korigan started walking north toward the well-known tower of Bayird, the wizard. "Korigan," Gandalf spoke up to him, "The quickest way to get to the Tower of Bayird, is to go to Lonely Mountain and then go north." "I will make this the fastest way. And if the Orks decide to try and stop me, I will kill all of them as wel." "I will go with you!" Riven stood up. "No, you will assist the hobbits to the Human Castle. I sense that something bad has happened there. Emperor Vin is no longer alive, Piccalo has taken over the palace and the Human army. Also, I am sorry, Greg." "What?" Greg suddenly paid attention to the conversation. "Why are you sorry? Has something happened to my parents?" "Yes. Your father has been killed. Your mother still lives, but I don't know for how long. You four head towards Lonely Mountain and the Human empire, I will go and have my revenge on Bayird for what he is doing to my friend." "Good luck, Korigan." "Remember, Piccalo now has the Dragonheart. He will be almost unstopable. But there is a weakness, and Piccalo knows this. Gandalf will tell you more. Good luck." With those final words, Korigan flew up into the air and went north toward the mighty tower. "Gandalf," Riven turned to the old wizard, "Tell us about the Dragonheart. Is there really a weakness in the power?" "There is only a weakness as long as Piccalo does not harness the full power of the Dragonheart. Once he does, all is lost." "Then we must hurry." Greg started east toward the Lonely Mountain and the Human Empire.  
  
"Have you found the book?" The angry Piccalo asked of his guards. "I am sorry to report, sir, no." The reporting soldier slowly stepped back to let Piccalo in to the room. "We have searched everywhere, my lord." "I know you have all done your best." Piccalo turned to leave, but before he did he slammed a small knife into the soldier's side. "Your best wasn't good enough." The soldier slowly fell to the floor dead. Piccalo told the other soldiers to look harder or suffer the same fate. They all started to look some more, and a lot harder, too. "If you do not find that book by sundown." Piccalo said, "You all will die at dawn."  
  
"Soon," Korigan said to himself flying over the country side. "Yes, soon, you will die at my hands, Bayird. I am the one you do not want to face. You have enslaved my friend and terrorized my ancestors. You will pay the ultimate price for your sins!!" Below, a sqardron of Orks and goblins were running trying to keep up with the soaring elf.  
  
Sunset. "Look, Greg," Tropa whispered, "is that the Human Castle?" "Yes," Riven said, "it is. That is where the mighty Piccalo stays. That is where he will rest for all time."  
  
Within the castle, inside Piccalo's chambers, Piccalo himself sat in front of the fire before him. "Behold," he spoke to himself, "I possess the most powerful sword ever made, and yet I cannot control all of it's power. Bayird has retreated to his precious tower, and I cannot reach him. I can feel the power of the sword taking over my mind. The feeling is like one I have felt before. In the future, when I was young. Oh, God!! This sword was the sword that created Goldust! Eventually, Zenkeyx must get a hold of it, and it will take over his mind to create Goldust. "But why doesn't it turn the later Emperor Vin of the Physains into a Goldust-type creature? Could it be that Vin won't know the magic words to say to harness the power? Is it possible that Vin did not know the power behind his sword? "Wait, how did I know that this is Vin's future sword? Could it be that I can see into the future by being attached to this sword?"  
  
"Halt!" The head guard said to three travelers slowly moving toward the main gates of the Human Castle. "Who are you?" "My name is Gandalf," the old wizard said, "These are my two associates. We were sent by the wizard Bayird to see the Lord Piccalo. May we pass?" "You were sent by Bayird? Let me check with Piccalo himself."  
  
"Is it possible that I am living out the stories I have heard? I remember that the sword was passed on to an alien creature that resembled an elf. I must be that person. The stories also said that he turned the sword over to another elf, and vanished in a blink of light." Piccalo adjusted in his chair and continued to examine the sword he held. "That means that I get freed from Bayird's spell and travel back into the present. Or that Korigan kills me." "Sire!" a soldier burst into the royal chambers of his master. "There are three travelers here to see you. They say that they're here from Bayird himself." "Three? The stories said there were four." "Pardon, sire?" "Nothing. Let them all in. Bring them to me."  
  
"There it is." Korigan slowed down and dropped to the ground right in front of the Tower of Bayird. "You will not live for very long, Bayird." Korigan raised his right hand and aimed it directly at the large doors that blocked his way. A huge ball of light shot straight at the doors and blew them apart. Korigan casually walked in and proceeded towards Bayird's chambers. "Stop right there!" an ork yelled right before Korigan reached the chambers. "If your looking for Bayird, your too late. He's already dead." "What the hell are you talking about?" An angry Korigan responded. "Bayird is dead. He was an old wizard looking for a way to posess life ever-lasting. He died earlier today." "Your right." Korigan said after concentrating on Bayird's ki. He did not find it anywhere in the Tower. "Does this mean that Piccalo is now freed of Bayird's spell?" "Probably. Or else your friends are walking into a trap. Bayird knew all about you and your friends. He knew what you were up to. He sent a messenger to Piccalo yesterday warning him about two elves, two hobbits, and a wizard named Gandalf." "Oh, no." Korigan shot straight up into the air and through the roof. He directed himself toward the Human Castle and sped off in that direction.  
  
"Gandalf." Piccalo said standing up from his chair and facing the three. "You are not from Bayird. Bayird is already dead. His true messenger arrived this morning. You are much too late. If you wish to kill me, Greg, now is your chance." "NO!" the window broke inwards as an elf flew through. "Piccalo! You killed me, and I am back to claim your head!!" "Riven," Gandalf said. "Bayird is already dead." "If he is, why am I still here? Only when Bayird dies is when I move on. He is still alive, and when I kill Piccalo, the Dragonheart will be mine to search out and kill Bayird." "You want it?" Piccalo said. "All you have to do is to say the magic words: Orkaasay shu nokca kesheea." "Give me the sword." Piccalo drew the sword and handed it to the elf. "Orkaasay Shu Nokca Kesheea!" Riven was now linked to the Dragonheart. "Korigan!" Piccalo noticed finally that his old friend was standing in the door way. "Are you ready to return to the furture?" "Yes, my friend." Korigan walked over to his namek friend and took out a small device and pushed a small red button. Both of the future creatures vanished in a flash of light leaving the others almost speechless.  
  
The Dragonheart was now in the hands of Riven who then began his search of Bayird, the wizard. Gandalf appointed a new leader for both the men and Elves. The Trolls and Goblins were eventually pushed back beyond the boundries of Middle-Earth. Greg and Tropa returned to their peacful way of life in their homes across the sea. As for Piccalo and Korigan, they returned safely to their own time and defended the planet from more tyrants time and time again, side by side, as life-long friends.  
  
The End. 


End file.
